His Whistle Necklace
by peekaboo22
Summary: 'I wonder if Grandpa will be mad if I borrow this necklace to someone else.' He thought. But then again, he knows his grandpa would want him to take care of it well. And because now he is moving forward and he knows Ally needs some motivation herself. In which Austin leaves for his first national tour without Ally and he decides to give his precious whistle necklace. One-shot.


**Here's this one shot inspired by Austin's whistle necklace.**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Austin loves his whistle necklace.

Sure, it just a silver chain necklace with a silver fake whistle hanging on the end. No, you cannot actually blow the whistle (he knows, he tried). But this whistle means so much to him. It was his birthday present from his grandpa, his 6th birthday party to be exact. It was a special day for him. He can remember it like it was just yesterday.

**_"Grandpa!"_**

**_The now 6 year old Austin ran across the room. His grandpa bends over and open up his arms, getting ready to catch the tiny, running, blonde-haired boy. Austin jumped into his arms and was embraced with a warm hug. The hug which he loved so much. Which comforted him. The way he smells like wood, since he worked in a woodshop._**

**_Austin gently and slowly released himself from the hug. He looked up at his grandpa with his famous adorable puppy-dog eyes. Grandpa chuckled and ruffled his hair. "Grandpaa.." Austin whined. "It actually took me some time to make it that way." He pouted. That made Grandpa burst into laughter as he ruffled Austin's hair again, making it messier._**

**_"You're starting to grow up, eh?" he said, looking down to the tiny figure. Austin grinned sheepishly. "Oh! You wanna see what I got you?" Grandpa said. Austin eyes widened and he started jumping up and down. "What'd you get me what'd you get me what'd you get me?" he asked, still jumping. "It's too loud in here, let's go somewhere private first." Grandpa gestured to the whole living room filled with screaming children. Austin nodded and grabbed Grandpa's hands, leading him upstairs to his room._**

**_Once they reached his room, Austin shut the door. He turned around to face his Grandpa with a huge smile on his face. "It's quiet now," he spoke up. "Now where's my present?" he asked. He did a quick observation at his grandpa. He didn't seem to carry anything. He thought he would hide the present behind his back, but he looked at his hands and they were on his sides. _**

**_He didn't understand. Was his grandpa lying to him?_**

**_"Grandpa, I don't see any presents." He questioned. Grandpa chuckled lightly. "Of course you didn't, it's in here." He grabbed a tiny box from a pocket on his leather jacket. Austin opened his hands as Grandpa gently placed the tiny box in his tiny hands._**

**_Austin scrunched up his nose. "What's this?" he asked as he tossed around the box. "Open it." Grandpa smiled. Austin shrugged and gently opened the box. As he saw what's inside, his eyes glowed . He gently picked up the silver metal. He gently rubbed his thumb on the shiny silver whistle._**

**_"Grandpa this is so cool!" he finally said. He sprang up and gave Grandpa another hug, in which he returned. "I'm glad you like it Austin." Grandpa let go of the hug and pointed at the necklace. "I know you want to be a pop star one day. And so I decided to give you that. I know, I know a whistle isn't actually pop star material. But whistle is used as a command in marching bands. People blow it to show that it's time to march and move forward. And I want you to keep marching and moving forward." Grandpa explained. Austin's eyes glistened at his grandpa's words. "Thanks grandpa. And I will become a pop star, I promise." He smiled widely. His grandpa smiled back._**

**_"Come on now, let's go back downstairs. Your mom will freak out if she didn't find you downstairs."_**

Austin always smile every time he remembers that memory. The memory he will never forget.

Little did he know that that was the last time he'll see his grandpa being healthy and fresh. Grandpa got diagnosed with leukemia a month later. For a couple of months, he visited Grandpa in the hospital, always wearing his whistle necklace. He would talk to him for hours and hours, until the nurses told him it was time to leave. His grandpa would always flash this weak smile. Even though it was small, Austin could tell that it was a real and genuine smile.

Grandpa died 4 months later. Austin cried so much that night. The tears streamed on his face and landed on his pillow, making it wet. He curled up and held his necklace tightly while crying. **_"I promise grandpa," _**he cried**_. "I'll promise I'll take care of this necklace. I promise I'll move forward and live my dream as a pop star."_**

And so he did. He is seventeen now, and his career as a pop star keeps on rising. With the help of the rest of 'Team Austin' of course. Team Austin consists of Ally, the songwriter, Dez, the camera man, and Trish, the manager. They've been together a lot since the past two years.

Ally recently lost her stage fright and is going ahead on a career of her own. She's not that popular yet though, or at least not as popular as Austin. She recently got signed by Jimmy Starr, from Starr Records. This happens to be his record label too.

But Austin doesn't mind. He doesn't see her as a rival or something. She's his best friend, if anything he's really happy for her. Plus, he can see her around the office often now. And he loves that.

Sure, they dated before. And it didn't really turned out well. It was awkward, there were some tension, and it was getting in the way of their careers. They pressured themselves to be the perfect couple. So they decided to stay friends. Career always comes first, romance can wait. Right?

When they broke up, the tension disappeared. No more awkwardness. It was just Austin being Austin, and Ally being Ally. It was just _Austin & Ally. _And they are happy by just being friends. Well, friends who flirt _occasionally_.

But little does Ally know that it pains Austin to be just friends with her. That it hurts to see her every day. That it's painful to see her playing the piano while singing with her angelic voice. His heart clenches and his stomach whirls every time he sees her smile. There's this pang in his chest whenever he is reminded that she is just a friend. That he can't call her 'mine'.

But little does Austin know that it pains Ally as much as it pains Austin.

* * *

"Wow, another great song by the amazing Ally Dawson."

Ally bows playfully. "Why thank you Austin Moon." She giggles. He smiles at her and laughs lightly. She looks up and smiles back. Their eyes meet each other's. He stares at her dark chocolate doe eyes. She stares at his hazel eyes with some specks of gold inside. They might be 'just friends', but they often have these kind of moments. They act like they're dating when they're just friends more than when they were really a couple. Weird, I know.

They continue staring at each other's eyes while smiling when suddenly Trish bursts into the room, totally ruins the moment. She swears, she can hear Austin groans softly. She secretly smiles.

"Guys! Jimmy is downstairs and he wants to see you two." She says. They both knit their eyebrows in confusion. "Why?" Austin asks. "I don't know either, he just suddenly came." She shrugs. The three then go downstairs from the practice room to the store. Jimmy is sitting on the sofa, talking to Dez.

"Son, for the hundredth time, I don't really care of what you do." Jimmy says, face-palming. Dez frowns and walks away, standing near them. Jimmy's face lights up as they see the duo. He stands up and walks over to where they are standing.

"Jimmy!" the four greets. Jimmy smiles and gives a small nod. "What brings you here?" Ally asks with a smile on her face. "Austin, I have great news for you!" he says happily. Austin steps closer to Jimmy and grinned cheekily. "Really? What?" he asks. "Austin, you are going on your first national tour!" he announces.

The four cheer happily and congratulate Austin. "I'm going to be touring across the country?!" Austin asks, making sure. Jimmy smiles and nods. "Yup. You'll leave next week. I'll give Trish the schedule and list of cities you will visit."

"Thank you so much Jimmy!" Austin shakes Jimmy's hands violently. Jimmy chuckled and says, "Son you deserve it. You've been working so hard and fans really want to see you perform in their hometown." Austin smiles the whole time. He can't believe it. He's going to be travelling, on a tour bus, with his three friends, playing shows across the country. That's always been his dream, and he's finally going to fulfill it.

"I can't believe it! The four of us is going to be on a tour bus, touring around the country!" Austin cheers. "Whoa whoa wait hold up," Jimmy interferes. The four of them look at Jimmy. "not _everyone _is going on this tour." "Wait, what are you talking about?" Austin asks, completely in confuse. He is definitely _not _leaving any of them behind.

"Ally," Jimmy calls her. He walks over closer to Ally. Ally bites her lower lip while playing with her hair, what she always does when she is nervous. "Y-yes?"

"You can't go on tour with Austin."

"What?!" the four says in unison. Austin walks fast next to Ally and faces Jimmy. "What do you mean she's not going? She's my partner she _deserves _to go." Jimmy sighs. "I know son, but Ally has to focus on her own music for the next few months. She won't be able to do that if she goes on tour with you."

Austin's heart sinks. His excitement he felt a few minutes ago is completely gone. What is he going to do without her? He can't survive not seeing her for a couple of months. Even though seeing her daily pains him, it pains him more _not _seeing her. And he suffers enough with the pain he's dealing with now; he definitely can't deal with more pain.

Ally looks really shock herself. She's really happy for her best friend, she is, and she will love coming on tour with him. She will love cheering him on _every _show, shouting his name. She will love seeing him perform; doing what he loves the most. And it hurts not being able to come with him. She know it's hard to survive not seeing him walk in the store with this stupid grin of his. But she totally understands. She has a career on her own now. She is now the newest artist of Starr Records. She has to work on her album and stuff. She can't do that if she joins Austin on tour. No matter how much she wants to.

* * *

Days pass by. On the next three days, Austin will leave on his first ever national tour. Without Ally. But as days starts to pass by slowly, there's this uneasy feeling in his stomach. He's somehow..nervous. And Austin Moon never gets nervous before his shows.

He tries his best to see Ally every day. He has been busy with rehearsals and stuff and he can't spend time with her as much as before. And she actually would come and watch his rehearsal but she has to work at Sonic Boom. But he tries to see her during his breaks and when he finishes his rehearsals at night.

They have small chats and sometimes do a small jam session. She plays the piano while he strums the guitar. They sing together, their voices blending perfectly together. They love doing this. Just the two of them. It's like they're almost in another world. No one would disturb them.

Three days past and he'll be leaving on his bus with Trish and Dez in fifteen minutes. His stomach keeps on making this queasy feeling, making him more and more uncomfortable. '_Come on Austin, think positive. This your first tour okay? This is your first tour. Be happy.'_

'No.' he thought. He can't be happy. Ally isn't coming with him. His best friend, partner, and songwriter Ally. The girl he fell in love with. The girl whose name is engraved neatly in his heart. Sure, Dez and Trish will be great company. But he needs his adorkable Ally with him.

* * *

They're in the Miami Mall's parking lot, where the bus is parked. There will be two tour buses, one for him, Trish, and Dez and one for his crews. He watches as his crews loads the bus with sound systems, instruments, cables, and his wardrobes for the show. A crew member walks up to him and smiles before taking his personal suitcase next to him and loads it into the bus.

He said bye to his parents earlier at home. His dad is taking it well but his mom..well.. You know what moms are like, right? His mom told him to call her every day, text her whenever he finish doing a show, reminds him to take care of himself and blablabla. Or at least that's what is sounded like to him. He loves his mom so much but she is just so overprotective that it gets to the point where it's annoying. He gave both his parents a big , long, hug. He will really miss his parents.

Austin holds his whistle necklace in his palms. The sunshine reflects on the silver whistle, making it shine. His grandpa's word from eleven years ago from his 6th birthday party comes across his mind. **_"I want you to keep marching and moving forward." _**He knows he's doing exactly what his grandpa wants. He knows he's about to do something he wants. He looks up to the sunny sky.

"Grandpa.. This is all for you" he whispered. He imagines his grandpa smiling at him, proud of him. He smiles to the sky, hoping Grandpa can see it from above. After a while he looks back down and slid the necklace back to his neck.

He continues watching people loading the bus and checking the bus' condition when he hears someone calling his name. "Austin!" a way too familiar voice called. He turned around and a smile instantly grows on his face. Ally is a few meters away, running towards him. She runs faster and comes to a stop in front of him.

"Hey." He says softly, smiling. Ally's eyes met his as she tries to catch her breath from all the running. "Hey." She greeted back, smiling.

Austin analyzes her from her head to her toe. Her face looks really, really tired. Her eyes have bags under them and he can see some dark circles staring to form around her eyes. Her hair looks messy and tangled. She wears a simple T-shirt with old dark jeans and a pair of sneakers. He can tell that she is not wearing any make up.

She was in a hurry when she got here. She woke up late because she had trouble sleeping last night. She was almost up all night, thinking. Thinking about Austin. The tour. Everything. How she is not able to come. How she is not able to cheer for him at his shows. That she will not be _there _for him. That she can feel the next two and a half months will be painful.

They look into each other's eyes, enjoying the moment. "You look tired." He stated, breaking the silence. She looked away, breaking the eye contact. "I didn't get enough sleep last night." "Why?" he asks softly. "I was too busy..thinking." she says. He raises his eyebrows. "Thinking of what?" he asks. "I-I was thi—"

"Ally!"

She is cut by a voice from her short, curly haired, Latina friend, calling her name. The time she turns around, Trish is already standing in front of the two. Trish hugs Ally tightly, which she returns as tightly. They hug each other so tightly that Ally is afraid they'll squeeze the life out of each other. Trish finally lets go. Ally rubs her arms which hurt from all the hugging. "Hey Trish." She smiled.

Trish's expression turns from all cheery to sad. "Ally, I'm so sorry. I wish I can stay with you here in Miami but I have to come, since I am his manager and stuff. And I really wish you can come too but you have your own music to focus on and and—""Trish," she cuts from her rambling. "It's okay, you don't have to apologize _again." _she chuckles. Trish sighed. "I know, I know. I just feel really bad that you can't come. I'm really going to miss you."

Ally embraces Trish into another rib-crushing hug. "I'm gonna miss you too Trish." She says while burying her face into her curly hair. "We're going to keep contacting each other every day right?" Trish says as she lets go. Ally smiled. "Of course." She answers. "I'll be right back, I have to go check on stuffs with the crew." She gives her a small wave before walking over to where the crews are.

Austin steps in next to her again. He stepped back earlier so he could give the two girls some space. Trish is Ally's best friend too, and she has known her before him. He wanted to give them some privacy.

"So.." he starts.

"So.." she replies.

"I'm leaving for my first national tour.."

"I know.."

Silence. He doesn't know what else to say. He has so much to say to her, he has so much to confess to her. He wants to tell her about the queasy feeling in his stomach right now. He wants to pour out his feelings right, there, right now. She has so much to say too. She wants to pour out everything. What she has been thinking last night. What's on her mind for the past week.

But here they are, standing facing each other, in silence. Instead they stare into each other's eyes, trying to detect their feelings. "Austin, we're leaving in five minutes!" Dez says as he runs by.

He looks at the two back and forth. "Umm, was I interrupting something?" he asks. "Dez, I need a moment with Ally first. I'll be ready in five minutes." Dez smiles understandingly and nods before walking towards the bus.

Austin faces Ally again and begins to be speechless..again. The sunlight is shining on her face, making her glow. He doesn't care if she looks really tired, she looks beautiful as always to him. She will always look beautiful to him. And so he just do what comes on his mind first.

He placed his hand under her chin and tilted it up. He leans in and closes the gap between their faces, capturing her lips. She flutters her eyes close and kisses back, placing her arms on his shoulders and circles it around his neck, bringing them closer. He hugs her waist, closing the entire gap between their bodies, bringing them together.

Suddenly everything on their minds fades away. Every worry, every fear, every thought, every emotion, gone. Just by one kiss, everything is gone. Everything is being channeled into the kiss. This is the second kiss that they've shared together. The first one was slow and nice. It was special to her, since it was her first kiss anyway. But this one is more passionate. They can feel every emotion. She can understand what he's feeling and he understands hers.

They slowly let go of the kiss. Their eyes flutter open slowly as they stay in their position, still in each other's arms. He looks into her eyes deeply, staring at her doe eyes once again. The eyes he will miss terribly.

He embraces her into a warm and comforting hug. The one she refers to as a 'bear hug' (she loves puns so much). She can't hold it any longer. Tears stars streaming down her face, falling into his leather jacket. She doesn't bother holding it anymore. She lets her tears fall, letting go of her pain. The pain she has been keeping all this time. The pain of being able to hang around him and look at his attractive yet soft figure, without being able to call him 'mine'. She wants it as bad as he does. She keeps on sobbing as she thinks of yet more pain being without him for some amount of time.

He rubs her back gently, letting her cry in his shoulders. He doesn't care if his leather jacket will be soaking wet, he can always get a new one. But he can never replace the girl in his arms.

She finally stops crying, as her tears are all starting to dry. He gently lets go of the hug. They are now back to being face-to-face.

"Ally," he started. "I know you probably feel the same way, but it hurts seeing you every day, being all beautiful and all, smiling, playing the piano, listening to your angelic voice. The fact that we're just friends brings me pain, especially when I'm with you. You have no idea how many times I just wanna run and kiss you passionately, like what we did before. Our jam sessions actually hurts the most, because you're sitting there, playing the piano while singing your heart out with a beautiful voice. It hurts me Ally. And I know it hurts you too. I can feel it when you cried. I can feel it when we kissed."

Tears starts flooding her eyes again, creating a pool in her eyes. "I know it hurts when I see you every day, but I know for sure it will hurt more when you're not there with me." Drops of tears starts to fall into her cheeks again. He continues staring into her teary eyes, not wanting to break eye contact.

Suddenly, he gets an idea. He grabs his whistle necklace and pulls it over his head, escaping it from his neck. He gently lifts her hands up and brings it together. He opens her curled hands gently, revealing her palms. He gently places the necklace into her tiny palms. He then curled her hands back together. "Take this."

She glances at the necklace on the palms of her hands and looks back at him in disbelief. Yes, she knows about the story on how he got the necklace. He told her plenty of times. She knows how precious it is. She knows how much he loves that necklace. And now he's handing it to her, asking her to take it.

"A-Austin I can't take this," she stutters. "I know how much you love this necklace and I am not taking it." She holds her hands up towards him, asking him to take it back. He shakes his head and gently pushes her hands back to her. "I do love this necklace. But I want you to take care of it while I'm on tour." He explains softly.

"B-but why?" she asks. "Because I want to let you know that even though I can't be with you when you're working on your music, when you're on your own for the next two months, I want you to march on and move on with your dreams. And whenever you miss me, you can talk to this necklace. I know it sounds crazy, but it do that whenever I miss Grandpa."

The tears start streaming down her face again. Her heart clenches because she know right there, right now, that she will be talking to this necklace a lot. She hugs him one last time. He buries his face into her hair and sniffs it. Strawberries, as always. Her hair always smells like strawberries. And yes, he _does _like to sniff Ally's hair all the time.

They let go of the hug. Austin cups his giant hands (compared to hers) into her wet cheeks. He rubs his thumbs under her eyes gently, wiping the tears away. "Shh its okay," he smiles, "I don't want that the last thing I remember about you before I leave is your crying face. Everything's gonna be fine. I promise." She stares into his eyes, finally stops crying. "Smile for me, please?" he asks. The corners of her mouth starts to lift up, revealing her smile. She tries her best to smile wider, for him. "That's the thing I want to remember." He chuckles lightly. Honestly, if he weren't controlling himself, he would've burst into tears too. But he has to be strong for her. For Ally.

Suddenly he felt a light tap on his shoulder. "I'm sorry to ruin the moment, but we have to leave now. Everyone is waiting for you." Trish says. He takes a glance at the bus. Every equipment has been loaded now, and everyone has gone into the bus, except for him, Trish, and Dez.

Ally says her goodbyes to Trish and Dez, hugging each one of them. "I'll bring you some souvenirs, I promise." Dez says as he and Trish steps into the bus. Ally shakes her head while smiling at the read-head's behavior.

Ally walks Austin to the bus' door. "So, this is it huh?" Ally says while swinging her arms back and forth. "Yup. This is it." He replies.

"I'm _really _gonna miss you Austin."

"I'm _really_ gonna miss you Ally."

He then leans in and captures her lips once again. She kisses back, her lips slowly meeting his. Only this time, the kiss only lasts for about three seconds as everyone has been waiting for him.

He steps into the bus. But then, he turns around as he reaches halfway of the stairs. "Bye Alls. Take care of my necklace 'till I get back, okay?" he says. She smiles as she replies him, "I will. Bye Austin."

He gives her a quick smile and wave before turning around and continues going up the steps. She steps back as the bus door closes. The bus then drives away from the mall's parking lot. Austin, Trish, and Dez waves at Ally through the window. Ally smiles widely and waves back at them. She watches the bus until it is out of sight before walking back to Sonic Boom.

* * *

She always wears his whistle necklace. The only time she took it off is in the showers. She wears it at work, at home, when she's eating, when she's sleeping, anywhere, anytime. She takes care of it well, as she knows how much Austin loves that thing.

Every night she would curl up in a ball under her blanket, talking to the necklace. She strokes it gently as she talks to it about how much she misses Austin, how lonely she feels without her dear friends, how there are rude customers on the store, how her own album is working on.

She watches him on TV whenever he is on and she will never want to miss it. She looks at him singing his heart out while dancing on stage. It makes her smile.

"_This song is written by my awesome partner, Ally Dawson." _

She smiles wider as she hears him mention her name, in front of live TV. She gently grabs his whistle necklace as she watches him sing and dance, because seeing him makes her miss him more.

She always plays with the necklace whenever she is talking to him on the phone or video chatting with him. She always hold it tighter whenever she hears him mention her name.

Now here she is, curling up in her bed, holding the whistle in her hand. She just got off the phone with another late night conversations with Austin. She strokes the whistle gently as she whispers. "Come home soon okay? I really miss you."

Austin misses Ally so much too. He loves hearing her laugh over the phone or video call. He loves the fact that she never lets go of his precious necklace. He loves hearing her that she talks to the whistle all the time which means she misses him, _all the time. _

Here he is, staring at the ceiling of his bunk. He just got off a late night phone conversation with her.

'_I wonder if Grandpa will be mad if I borrow this necklace to someone else.' _He thought. But then again, he knows his grandpa would want him to take care of it well. And because now he _is _moving forward and he knows Ally needs some motivation herself.

_'Don't worry Grandpa. My whistle necklace is in good hands.'_

**I know it's probably not THAT good but I tried. It's currently 2:30 am and my but hurts from all the sitting :p**

**Please review and tell me what you think :D**

**oh and you can follow me on twitter heyitsr5**


End file.
